


Victory with Alistair's Rose

by Th3_Morrigan



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Sex Talk, because some of you might not like the idea of men talking about women sexually, courting, there's gonna be a ot of that here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Morrigan/pseuds/Th3_Morrigan
Summary: "Listen, Chantry boy, I know you like her, but I will tell you my plan anyway. I intend to woo the pretty Warden. I suggest you do likewise. May the best man win." With a wink, Zevran walked ahead toward the Warden and Leliana and put an arm around them both.Alistair winced.  He was doomed.  He didn't stand a chance.





	Victory with Alistair's Rose

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the events leading up to Alistair's Rose. It's just a little drabble, really. Hope y'all like it!

It was about an hour after they had packed up camp and set off down the road again. The Warden was leading the group. Leliana was beside her, and from the way she was gesturing, she was probably telling the Warden another one of the tall tales she knew. Morrigan was following close behind them, no doubt giving a comment or correcting the facts of the bard's story here and there. Oghren and Zevran followed the girls a few paces behind. Sten, Shale and Wynn took up the rear, and Alistair was in the middle of it all, walking alone, deep in thought.

Perhaps not so deep in thought in an educational or philosophical sense, but deep in thought about the Warden, and how he was finally coming to terms with his feelings for her. She had definitely not turned out as he expected. She came to the Wardens so unsure of herself, not certain why Duncan even asked her to join. She overcame many difficulties, and here she was now, the leader of their group, her name now recognized wherever they went. The way she remained true to herself and stayed humble despite that endeared her to him even more.

Oghren's drunken sniggering brought him out of his reverie.

He had inadvertently come closer to the elf and the dwarf and was now within earshot of their conversation.

"Shale _is_ female," he heard Zevran say. "I thought you dwarves could tell a golem's sex?"

"Golems aren’t supposed to have a gender. They're sodding rock!"

"At any rate, she's female, but I doubt you're that kinky."

"You mean to tell me you'd be willing to fuck a rock?"

Zev seriously considered it. "Perhaps not a female rock, no. That sounds like it would hurt. But a male rock perhaps…"

Oghren made a disgusted noise. "I'd rather fuck a nug. Or that bard. Now there's a lady."

"Ah yes. Leliana has skin like milk, and such wonderful long legs that go on forever."

"And the titties, elf. Don't forget the titties."

"Of course, Oghren. Who could ignore those wonderful bosoms. Certinly not you as they're constantly in your direct line of sight, no?" the elf chuckled, and continued. "What about Morrigan? She is a bitch but you can tell she's sexy as hell under those rags and she looks like she'd be a devil in the sack."

"I hear witches like using rope. I bet she uses that a lot."

"Do you think she like to be tied or to do the tying?" Zevran's asked the dwarf.

"I think she likes it both ways."

"What about Wynn?"

"That old bag?"

"Cringe all you want dwarf, but mature women have more experience and they can hold out longer. I should know-"

Oghren held up a hand. "No. I don't sodding want to know."

Zev just chuckled. "What about that Warden then?"

"Mmmm, look at that ass." Oghren made a lurid noise.

"Yes, it's so bouncy and full and supple," the elf went on.

"I could fuck that ass till kingdom come."

"Ah, yes, my stocky friend. Exactly what I had in mind. But only after I douse those sweet pink cheeks with oil, and work my way down to the Warden's-"

"What in Andrste's name are you talking about?" The knight in Alistair demanded he put a stop to this besmirching of her honor, or at least her wonderful backside.

"As if you haven't been staring too," came Zevran's reply. "Come on Alistair, look at it! It's so round and firm. I just want to go up there and smack it. You can rarely find an elf with such a supple ass, you know."

Alistair could feel a blush rising in his cheeks. "Are we really talking about this? She's the Warden, for Andraste's sake!"

Zevran chuckled. "I have also very rarely met prude men. You are the first, actually."

Oghren grunted in agreement. "Perhaps he's not a man?" he offered.

"I'm not a prude, and I _am_ a man, thank you very much."

"You might be a man, but you're still a prude. You're such a Chantry boy. But for what it's worth, you have good taste."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Please, Alistair. Everyone knows you like her."

"I bet you'd like to fuck that ass too, am I right?" Oghren waggled his eyebrows at him.

"Seriously, both of you? Is sex all you ever think about all the time?"

The elf and the dwarf laughed.

"Prude," the elf said and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, as I was saying, of all the others, you chose to have a crush on the Warden. She is undoubtedly the best of them all. Her skin isn't as milky white as Leliana's but it's a luscious mocha and just as soft, and that ass! Also, she has a distinct smell about her, like pine and flowers, and I think she would not balk at using ropes too…"

The blush on Alistair's cheeks deepened. "Andraste's tits, will you stop with the rope. And I don't have a crush on her!"

"Please, Chantry boy, I know a lovestruck puppy when I see one."

Alistair tried to ignore him and the mental image the damn elf had suddenly conjured in his head: the Warden, naked on a bed, ass up in the air her wrists bound with rope. He shook his head.

Damn elf.

"Well, since you say you are not interested in her, perhaps you wouldn't mind if I tried to woo her?"

"I say go for it elf," Oghren grunted.

"Are you mad? Absolutely not!" Alistair's reaction was instinctive and came out before he could even stop himself. It made Zevran smirk.

"And why not?"

"You're not her type."

Zevran let out a laugh. "That remains to be seen."

Alistair scowled at him. "Don't you dare, Zev."

"Listen, Chantry boy, I know you like her, but I will tell you my plan anyway. I intend to woo the pretty Warden. I suggest you do likewise. May the best man win." With a wink, he walked ahead toward the Warden and Leliana and put an arm around them both.

Oghren whistled. "That elf is smooth. You better get into the game, boy."

Alistair was aghast. He certainly didn't want that slutty elf around his Warden. He didn't deserve her. But who was he kidding? He didn't know the first thing about courting the ladies. How was he expected to go up against Zevran? The man was practically born and raised a flirt. To emphasize that point, the girls erupted into giggles and Zevran looked over his shoulder at him and winked.

He winced. He was doomed. He didn't stand a chance.

***

For the rest of the trip up until they pitched camp, Alistair had been agonizing over what to do to get the Warden's attention. Oghren was no help. All he could offer was to knock the Warden out cold and knock her up. Alistair looked at him like he had grown an extra darkspawn head on his shoulders.

"The elf was right. You are a sodding prude," Oghren grumbled, and with that he left Alistair to find some wine.

Alistair thought about trying out some of the suave moves he saw Zevran use, but decided against it. He was sure he was only going to end up looking like a fool. He didn't even know when he could get a word in edgewise. Zevran had never left her side. At present they were seated beside each other at the campfire. Zev had told the girls about a relaxing Antivan massage and proceeded to demonstrate it on the Warden's hands.

"The secret is in the strokes and knowing how to apply the right pressure.," Zevran said as he ran his knuckles across the Warden's palms. "Long, sensuous strokes, my lady, with just the right amount of force. Like so." This elicited a moan from the Warden, and Alistair's imagination ran with it, picturing her making those noises in bed. He shook his head clear of the inappropriate visions as he cursed Zevran for planting the images there.

"That feels amazing," the Warden said. Alistair chanced a glance at them from across the fire. The Warden had shut her eyes, giving in to the massage as Zevran made his way up her arm.

He cursed the elf yet again and he resigned himself to failure.

"Now, imagine what it would feel like on your legs," Zevran purred.

Alistair closed his eyes. Maker, he was good at this.

But to his, and Zevran's surprise, the Warden laughed.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near my legs, Zev." She had retracted her arm from him now too.

"Why not?" Zevran said, trying to look hurt.

"Oh, Zev. If you just want a romp in the sack we could find a nice town for you to prowl. I'm not interested."

Alistair perked up at. She actually turned Zev down!

"You wound me, my lady." The elf was clearly now on damage control, trying his best to look like a kicked puppy. "Is that all you think I want?"

"Isn't it?" the Warden asked with a raised brow. Even Leliana gave a soft chuckle.

"Of course not!"

Alistair was unable to contain himself. He got up and retreated to his tent where he unleashed his grin. He did have a chance with her after all! But his grin faltered. There was still the problem of wooing her, as Zev put it. He racked his brain for what to do but his mind came up blank. He sighed. So much for getting an advantage. Not being able to come up with anything, he resigned himself to turning in for the night.

He started to remove his armor and rummaged in his sack for a clean shirt when something fluttered to his lap. It was the rose he plucked from Lothering. It wasn't as bright as the day he picked it, it's color having taken on a brownish tinge, but it was still beautiful, its scent still strong and sweet.

A sudden revelation lit his eyes. Of course! He had been saving this rose to give her but he could never find the nerve, and so forgot about it. If there was a time to do it, it was certainly now.

He took the flower and sought the Warden in the camp. Thankfully she was sitting alone by the fire. Most of their companions had retreated to their respective tents. Sten was having a conversation with the golem at the edge of the camp where they were both on watch. Alistair couldn't tell if they were arguing. They seemed to be throwing insults at one another but it was delivered in the blasé manner that was inherent to both of them. So long as no swords were drawn, Alistair thought.

He cleared his throat as he approached, and the Warden looked up at him with her big brown eyes, and smiled. Maker, she was beautiful!

He took approached tentatively, willing himself to sit so he wouldn't bolt. "Here," he said handing her the rose, "Look at this. Do you know what this is?"

She took it, looked at it, and back at him, eyebrow raised. "Is this a trick question?"

Feeling a blush rise to his cheeks, he instinctively answered with humor. "Yes! Absolutely. I'm trying to trick you. Is it working? Aw, just about had you didn't I?"

The Warden smirked. "Oh yes. You're wily."

Alistair noticed she had a little dimple on her cheek when she smirked like that. His insides fluttered.

"I, uh, picked it in Lothering," he made himself say. "I remember thinking, how could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness. I probably should have left it alone but I couldn't. The darkspawn would come and the taint would just destroy it. So I've had it ever since."

She smiled, and sniffed at the rose. "You are full of surprises. That's a lovely sentiment."

"I thought that I might give it to you, actually. In a lot of ways I think of the same thing when I look at you."

Now it was the Warden's turn to blush, but she recovered quickly. "Feeling a little thorny, are we?" Apparently she had the same defense mechanism as he did.

"I- what? No..! I mean-"

She laughed then, but it was all in good humor.

"Relax, Alistair," She said, putting gentle hand on his shoulder. "I was teasing. I actually happen to like it. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," he said, relieved. His tone turned serious when he continued. "I was just thinking, here I am doing all this complaining and you haven't exactly been having a good time of it yourself. You've had none of the good experience of being a Grey Warden since your joining. Not a word of thanks or congratulations. It's all ben death and fighting and tragedy. I thought maybe I could say something, tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find among all this…darkness."

The blush was back on her cheeks and for a moment they just sat there in silence. He was waiting for a reaction. He had never done this before, never bared himself or his feelings like this. He always hid behind his humor. Right now he felt naked, exposed, vulnerable. If she laughed or if she rejected him he was pretty sure he would die on the spot.

The Warden cleared her throat. "So…uh,are we married now?" She was still clutching the rose when a grin spread across her face. The Warden had a wicked sense of humor. It was endearing, and Alistair died anyway, but for all the opposite reasons.

"Haha, you won't land me that easily, woman. I know I'm quite the prize after all. No need to start crying on me or anything." They had a good laugh, and it felt good for him to laugh with someone and not to actually be laughed at for once. When he sobered up, he continued. "I guess it was just a stupid impulse. I don't know." He looked at her sheepishly. "Was it the wrong one?"

She sniffed at the rose again. "No. No it wasn't. Thank you. I must admit I've never received anything like this. It's very nice."

"I'm glad you like it." Relief washed over him. He was overjoyed. He was beyond the moon. He wanted to shout out with joy. "Now, if we could move right on past this awkward embarrassing stage and get right to the steamy bits I'd appreciate it." The words were out of his moth before he could stop himself. He groaned inwardly and kicked himself for ruining the moment.

Thankfully, the Warden took it all in stride. "Sounds good," she said with a wicked smile. "Off with the armor then!"

Alistair turned crimson, but managed a retort. "Hahahaha, bluff called! Damn she saw right through me."

The Warden giggled. "You're so cute when you're bashful."

Alistair could feel the heat go all the way up to his hair. He'd wager if it could, it would be an interesting shade of pink too. "I'll be…I'll be standing over there until the blushing stops. Just to be safe. You know how it is."

The Warden ruffled his hair. "You are so funny," she said as she stifled a yawn.

"Perhaps we should turn in. Not-" he said standing abruptly. "Not necessarily together, of course."

She just smiled that smile that made his heart melt.

He offered her his hand and helped her up. "Thank you again, Alistair. This…" She clutched the rose close to her. "It means a lot." To his surprise, she gave him a peck on the cheek before turning to go to her tent. "Goodnight," she called back before disappearing behind the flap.

Alistair just stood there staring after her.

"Well, looks like the Chantry Boy isn't so clueless after all."

He whirled around to find Zevran sitting on a rock by the fire. Maker, how long had he been sitting there? "That was clever, using sentiment and fluff to get to her. Who'd have thought the Warden likes that sort of thing? Perhaps she's not a rope person after all. Perhaps silk is more up her alley. And fragrant oils poured all over her luscious-"

"Good night, Zevran. And just so you know, that wasn't just to get to her. I meant every word I said." And with that he turned and went to his tent.

Score one for the Chantry boy, he said to himself. Victory had never tasted so sweet.


End file.
